In particular, the present invention relates to a loading-unloading device for a tire processing machine, and which may be employed to advantage for loading/unloading tires on/off a tire curing unit comprising an upper half mold, a lower half mold and a device for parting the two half molds at the end of each curing cycle; and wherein the two half molds are so formed that, when parted, the cured tire remains integral with the upper half mold.